I Need ideas 4 a title tell me if u have any!
by haydenshottie
Summary: Switching between Peter Parker and MJ's point of views, this story is classical Spiderman with many a twist...


I do not in any way own the story of Spiderman. Thanks for your support, to who ever is reading this. READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZ (the plot gets better as it goes on by the way, this is just kind of introducing the characters and such, the dirty work of writing the beginning lol)

She moved the lumpy, cafeteria mashed potatoes around with her fork. She heard everything, but it all went in one ear, out the other. She just had to keep staring at him. Peter Parker. MJ Parker. IT had a ring to it. She smiled at her own patheticness. Her eyes remained on his head of mahogany hair, flowing into a circle at the top. She couldn't see his eyes from the angle, but she sure could picture them, bright and emerald. His Abercrombie grey tee flew over his shoulders effortlessly. Ok, so he was kind of a prep, but its all give and take. She imagined him, smoothly talking himself out of any situation, completely in tune with the flow of everything around them. He'd say something, and it'd seem as if he'd seen the moment a thousand times over, adding the right touch to any statement.

MJ looked down, exposing her eyes to her own silhouette in the florescent light. "Oh god." She thought and rolled her eyes. Why did she always aim so high, so that the impact of the cold hard reality hit her so hard? She had had her eye on him for longer than one could imagine, and still… nothing. And this especially was the wrong time. College was coming up, and she really needed to focus. The last test for the SATs was coming up, and if she bombed it, well I suppose you could say that was it. Couldn't he just leave until the final day of school? Then she could be all gaga. Not now. But life doesn't work like that, and she'd seen enough chick-flicks to know that.

Snap. Snap.

With the hand in front of her she came back from her little time warp. The hand belonged to Carrie, the out-going one among them. Next to her was Sam, the guy in their small clique (if that's even what you could call it). You know the one who nobody can shut up, but then he says something funny and you fell stupid for yelling at him for the hundredth time. And then there was one. MJ, a little bit of every herb in the spice rack. One day she'd be crying her eyes out over nothing, and the next, she'd be little Miss optimistic. She was sure her friends didn't think of her like that, but that's how she depicted herself.

"Day dreaming again?" shot Carrie. God, she's good at getting things just "out there". MJ smiled, feeling herself begin to blush. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I bet she was imagining her and Prince Charming, dancing away at the dance." Sam joined in.

"Oh Sam stop," MJ joke pleaded, "And you know I hate it when you call him that."

"Ohhh we hit a nerve, must be true." Carrie carried on, "so how are you gonna pop the question? I have some tips if you need 'em."

MJ was tired of all this. "Come on guys, stop joking." She put her head on the table. "Your so uhhhhh."

Carrie lowered her head to MJ's level. "I'm so what? Understanding, gorgeous, unique?" MJ giggled. Sam leaned in on the table conversation. "I was gonna say pushy." More giggling.

Carrie pushed him to the end of the table. "Go." She instructed. "You've been voted off the table." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know you want it." Carrie screamed and proceeded in chasing him around the lunch room. A lunch lady tried to yell at them, but they dodged her. Sam ran into the only place she wasn't brave enough to follow him into, the guy's bathroom. MJ just watched from the table, going over in her head how her friends got themselves in this predicament. Carrie leaned up against the green tile near the door of the restroom. She waved MJ over.

MJ peered both ways before crossing this jungle they called a cafeteria. She propped herself up against the wall, right next to Carrie. The chilled tiles sent nerves up the small of her back. Carrie looked at MJ strait in the eye. Normally Carrie was shorter then her, but they were slumped down. "Enough Monkey business." Carrie twirled her hair with her index finger. "Why don't you just go for it? I'm getting really tired off you moping around like a love sick puppy, all googly eyed over Pete."

"Never say the name." MJ leaned in so they didn't need to talk so loud. " And I'd like to add to that. You're insane. No, worse than insane. I don't know what's worse, but believe me, if there were a word, you'd be it. How could you think I could do something like that? It's me Carrie. MJ. Not some macho, big-boobed girl. I mean it's me. You know me…" MJ's voice slowed.

"Of course I know you. But that's why I'm saying this. You need this. Wouldn't you feel better knowing than wasting your time? It's been so long MJ. He's popular, so what. He's not with your friends, so what! If you care about him, you should care about him knowing!"

MJ took her newly cooled off back off the wall. "I know, you probably right but…"

"But what? You're to scared?" Carrie scoffed.

"Little kid games aren't going to make me go over there," MJ said strongly.

"I'm just so tired of the same routine everyday. Here's my recommendation, get over yourself, and go for it. For once in your life do something not typical MJ."

The kids started flooding the halls with both their bodies and the noise they created. MJ started walking backwards into the crowd until she disappeared among them. She just couldn't stand another minute talking to Carrie. Lunch had ended at just the right moment, just when he needed an escape. Walking away had often been her escape, that and staying quiet. Not moving out of the lines. She had grown quiet found of it.


End file.
